assez de temps pour un battement de coeur
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "enough time to cover a heartbeat" de doroniasobi : Attendre quelqu'un quand quelqu'un nous atttend.


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : doroniasobi_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Première fic dans le fandom de Chihayafuru. Grand merci à Frog-kun pour m'avoir trouvé un titre.**

* * *

Le réveil sonne depuis plus d'une minute quand Chihaya s'éveille en sursaut et se met sur son séant, passant une main engourdie dans ses cheveux. Elle regarde par la fenêtre : il fait encore sombre, et il pleut, et c'est 4h30 du matin et elle a le temps. Respirant un bon coup, elle ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se prépare à affronter le froid quand elle repousse les couvertures et pose les pieds sur le sol glacial. Se faisant, Taichi, sur le futon près du sien, remue.

Chihaya se dirige vers la salle de bain et se brosse les dents, se frottant la figure pour avoir l'air moins endormie. Elle a encore le temps quand elle vérifie l'heure sur son téléphone. Il est cinq heures. Elle ressort à 5h17, une serviette humide sur l'épaule et Taichi réveillé, s'appuyant sur un coude alors qu'il bat des paupières pour chasser le sommeil de ses yeux.

« Tu y vas ? » il demande. « A cette heure ? » Il se penche et cherche le réveil. « C'est encore tôt, Chihaya. Retourne te coucher. » Il ne cache pas le déplaisir dans sa voix.

Chihaya ne semble pas l'écouter de toute façon. « Je ne serai pas longue, » promet-elle. « Tourne-toi, je dois me changer. »

Taichi la fixe. Puis il se tourne et renifle, bougeant les couvertures. Chihaya le regarde un moment, regarde le carré de lumière du point-du-jour qui touche son épaule, jetant une ombre. Elle fait un pas en avant vers Taichi et s'accroupit, tendant une main curieuse et se demandant si la lumière traversera ses doigts.

« T'as fini ? »

Chihaya sursaute et rétracte sa main. Taichi s'est déjà retourné, battant des paupières de surprise quand il la voit si près de lui. « Quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit modestement. « Désolée. Tourne-toi, tourne-toi. »

Taichi soupire et oblige. Chihaya met une paire de pantalons et se demande pourquoi, même quand il a le dos tourné, elle a l'impression qu'il l'observe.

« Et si son train avait du retard ? » La voix de Taichi est basse et toujours un peu emplie de sommeil.

« Je reviendrai vite, alors. » Chihaya enfile un sweat-shirt et effleure du pied la forme couverte de Taichi.

« A toute, Taichi ! » Elle attrape le bout des couvertures et les tire par-dessus sa tête. Taichi grogne de frustration.

« Ne réveille pas les autres. »

Chihaya hoche la tête, prend son portable avec elle, et part.

Le hall d'entrée est vide. Chihaya sort et frisonne alors que le vent claque entre ses jambes. Elle regarde avec espoir la ligne de taxis mais personne ne sort et les rues sont vides. Elle se demande ce que ça veut dire quand elle n'est pas du tout surprise par ça. Juste pour s'en assurer, elle déambule dans le quartier.

Il y a quelques chauffeurs de taxi sur le trottoir avec leurs portes ouvertes, fumants, et Chihaya renifle, couvrant son nez avec la manche de son sweat. Quelqu'un passe devant elle et rentre dans un bâtiment. Chihaya ne voit pas lequel, ne s'embête pas à aller vérifier. Au lieu de ça, elle garde ses yeux rivés sur les taxis qu'elle voit sur la route et se concentre sur le sentiment dans ses tripes alors qu'elle en voit passer un devant elle. Ils sont tous vides. L'un s'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et le cœur de Chihaya bat la chamade sous l'excitation.

« Ara… ! »

Une femme d'âge mur et son mari descendent du taxi. Chihaya se reprend et se mord la lèvre. C'est la sixième fois qu'elle descend la même rue. Elle se retourne et se frotte les joues, décide d'aller attendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment plutôt.

Le hall est décidément bien plus chaud alors que les scénarios défilent dans sa tête, les plus dramatiques en premier. Un accident de train. Une bombe dans le train, le faisant dérailler. Un accident de voiture, toutes sortes d'accident qui feraient les nouvelles. Les possibilités plus rationnelles ne viennent pas avant que Chihaya vérifie l'heure sur son portable : 5H52. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est debout. Son esprit s'emballe. Arata rentrant chez lui. Arata venant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le train d'Arata retardé.

_Et si son train avait du retard ?_

La voix de Taichi se répète dans sa tête.

Chihaya vérifie le temps. Six heures. C'est concluant.

Elle essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit alors qu'elle glisse sa carte dans le lecteur, neuf étages plus haut. La porte se referme un peu trop bruyamment tout de même : Chihaya fait la grimace.

« En retard ? »

La tête de Taichi est tournée sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Le regard de Chihaya tombe sur le sol. Elle l'enjambe et lâche son téléphone dans son propre futon.

« Pas venu, » dit-elle à Taichi, même si elle sait qu'il est déjà au courant. Elle se tient là, se demandant quoi faire ensuite. Est-ce qu'elle retourne se coucher à 6h du mat ? Taichi lève les yeux sur elle avec une coiffure descente de lit et des yeux à moitié ouvert. Chihaya se demande s'il fait semblant, se demande s'il n'est pas resté éveillé, à l'attendre, en faisant style de dormir.

« Retourne au lit, Chihaya. »

Chihaya lâche un petit soupir. « Froid. »

« Alors prends le mien. J'échange avec toi. »

Chihaya le regarde et s'accroupit, avançant à quatre pattes. Taichi rampe jusqu'au futon de Chihaya et frisonne.

« T'as raison. C'est froid. »

« Il fait froid dehors aussi. » Chihaya baille et prend ce qu'il reste de la chaleur corporelle de Taichi alors qu'elle se souvient de la température à l'extérieur. Le ciel est plus clair maintenant, mais tout est tranquille. Elle se pelotonne, sous les couvertures. Elle peut entendre la respiration régulière de Taichi et elle imagine le battement calme de son cœur qui va de pair.

Ce n'est pas encore le matin. Elle ferme les yeux.


End file.
